Soul Eater One Shots
by VenusEnvyy
Summary: Soul Eater One Shots, that really don't have anything to do with each other. Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

In stead of redoing SE shorts. I'll change it to SE oneshots.

* * *

**Chatroulette**

* * *

Maka sat in her rolling chair in her room. She was spinning around debating weather or not to open the present that her dad had sent her. She was currently thinking about the last present that her father sent her. It was inappropriate underwear and a matching bra. He had some nerve doing that; although Maka didn't know that the true culprit behind it all was Blair. Maka felt her face grow red from being angry while recalling the moment. She looked on her bed at the decorative wrapped box. If she opened it the worse that could happen, was her hating him even more. She sighed and rolled her chair towards her bed. Deciding that she had nothing to lose, Maka unwrapped the gift. She starred at the box in front of her. It was a web camera. Attached to the box was a note. Maka picked it up and opened it deciding that it would clear up any confusion she had towards the gift.

_To my dearest daughter. I have recently found out that you have a Skype account, but no web camera. _

_Hopefully this will help. Look me up on Skype. I'll be waiting for your add._

_Love,  
_

_Papa.  
_

Maka groaned and threw the note away. Like hell she'd add him, but he did go through the trouble of getting her a web camera. Maka sighed and decided that she would add him and ignore his calls. She picked up the web camera box and opened it. It seemed simple enough to work, but she wanted to make sure that she was doing everything right.

"SOUL!" she called to her partner. Moments later Soul walked in wearing a kitchen apron.

"Yes," he said with a frying pan in hand. Maka giggled at his appearance a little.

"Can you help me set this up?" she asked. Soul looked at the web camera.

"Is that the gift that your old man sent you?" he asked walking over to help his partner. Maka nodded.

"He wants me to add him on skype," she said. Soul laughed a little while he took the web camera out of the box.

"That makes since," he said connecting the USB cord to it's slot "anyway, when you want to use it just connect this," he said pointing to the cord "to this," he then pointed to the slot it was in. Maka nodded. Soul exited the room.

"Don't do anything crazy on chatroullette," he said laughing. Maka chose to ignore him because she had no idea what chatroullette was. She went to her desk and logged on to Skype. She made a face as she added her father, who seconds later excepted it and tried to video call her. (which she ignored.) 'I wonder who's online' Maka thought scrolling though her contacts. Both Black Star and Kid were online. Maka thought it would be more pleasant to talk to the latter, so she video called Kid. Moments later said shinigami appeared on the screen looking aggravated. Liz and Patty were behind him laying on his bed.

"Hey, Maka," he said. Maka smiled at him.

"Hey! Why do you look pissed off?" she asked. Kid sighed.

"I was having a conversation with Black Star on here. He chose to be ignorant and he continued to type 'I shall surpass God' over and over again," he said. Maka giggled.

"Is that Maka?" Liz asked walking towards the computer screen. Maka waved.

"Hey," she said.

"Looks like you finally got a web cam. Don't go on chatroulette," she said then rejoined Patty on Kid's bed. Maka looked confused.

"What does she mean by chatroulette?" she asked "Soul told me the exact same thing." Kid shrugged.

"I'm not sure what it means either," he said. Maka smiled at an idea.

"Want to come over and find out?" she asked. Kid looked back at his partners and nodded.

"Sure, I really don't want Liz and Patty to drag me into another session," he said. Maka titled her head slightly.

"What do you me-" she stopped in her sentence when she noticed that Liz and Patty were barely dressed, and Kid's clothes were messed up. "Never mind, s-see you soon," Maka quickly said before Kid hung up.

* * *

"Wow, you're so whipped," Kid said seeing Soul cooking in his little apron. Soul scoffed.

"At least I'm not Liz and Patty's little toy," Soul said.

"We don't even have sex!" Kid said. Soul looked back to the things that he was cooking.

"Sure you don't," he said. Soul was currently looking down at the fish that was still raw "Dammit! Why isn't this cooking!" He yelled. Kid sighed. He reached over and turned the stove on. Soul groaned.

"I feel like an idiot," he said.

"Don't worry," Kid said walking towards Maka's room "you are one."

"Whatever, Kid," Soul said as he started mixing batter for a cake.

Maka stared at the computer screen, she didn't even look up when Kid walked in her room. She was currently sitting on her bed with her laptop in her lap. Kid sat next to her and looked at the computer as well. Maka was on the chatroulette site; however she didn't know how to start it up.

"Hey, Kid," she said noticing he was there "do you know how to get this working?" she asked.

"I think you have to click the start button," he said. Maka nodded.

"Here goes," she said and clicked the button. It landed on a child that looked about twelve.

"Wow, I never get a couple!" he said. Maka and Kid looked at him confused.

"We aren't a couple," Kid said. Maka nodded. The child on there seemed to not care.

"Make out!" he said. Maka's eyes grew wide.

"Where is your mother?" she asked. The little boy frowned then smiled.

"I'll give you some motivation," he said. After that he stood up and unzipped his pants.

"How do we next him!" Maka quickly said.

"Click the next button," Kid replied because neither of them wanted to see the little boy naked. Maka clicked the next button.

"What's was with that?" she asked turning to Kid. Kid shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope we don't get anyone else like that," he said. Maka nodded.

"Me too. That boy was so young. I wonder if his mother knows that he's doing this," she said. Kid shrugged. Chatroulette continued to shuffle until it landed on a group of three boys apparently having a sleepover. They looked about Maka and Kid's age.

"Hello," Maka greeted with a smile on her face, because they looked normal.

"Hi!" the boy in the middle said "where are you from?"

"Death City," Kid replied. Maka nodded.

"We're from Michigan," the boy on the right said.

"Where's death city located?" the boy in the middle asked.

"Nevada," Maka replied.

"Cool. I'm Jeramey," the boy in the middle said then he pointed to the boy on his right "this is Chris," and then the boy on his left "and this is John. So, are you two a couple?" Maka shook her head.

"No," Kid replied.

"Are you friends with benefits?" Chris asked. Kid sighed.

"No," Maka said.

"Are going to show something?" John asked, but was elbowed by Jeramey.

"No!" Maka said getting aggravated. After that she hit the next button. "I hope everyone isn't like this," she told Kid. Kid nodded. The next person they saw was a man with the camera aiming at his pants. He didn't have a mic, so he typed the words 'Couple Fuck'. Maka and Kid were both disgusted. Maka didn't like that the man was a dirty pedophile. Kid hated the fact that he didn't use proper grammar, so they clicked the next button. It showed a guy doing something inappropriate(if you catch my drift). Maka screamed and Kid quickly hit the next button.

"Oh Death God," Maka said taking deep breaths.

"That was just so disgusting. People like that make the human race look worse," Kid said. Maka turned to Kid, but she didn't notice that the camera had landed on a man doing the exact same thing as the other one, neither did Kid.

"What do you mean by 'worse', Kid?" Maka asked. Kid nervously laughed.

"Don't worry Maka nothing's wrong with most humans. It's just that some of them are...well despicable," he said. Maka started starring Kid down to the point that he was laying on her bed.

"Don't make me chop you," she said. Getting scarier and scarier in Kid's point of view. Now he knew why Soul did everything he could to please Maka. "Name someone despicable?" she asked. Kid didn't want to piss off Maka anymore, so he said the only person that he knew she'd agree with one hundred percent.

"Y-Your father," Kid said covering his face with one of Maka's throw pillows to avoid any accidents. Maka smiled a smile of triumph.

"I guess you're right," she said. Kid let out a sigh of relief and returned to his sitting position. He looked at Maka and saw a look horror on her face. Kid followed her gaze to the screen. It looked as if the man that it stopped on was 'having fun' to their argument, and 'finished' because of it. He typed in the words: thanks guys, then he disappeared from view. Maka, who was still a little shell shocked clicked the stop button.

"L-Let's never talk of this again," Kid said, shocked as well. Maka nodded with her eyes still fixed on the screen.

"Agreed," she said.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Dare** or Dare****  
**

* * *

It was another day at Shibusen. Class had been canceled at the last minute due to the fact that Stein and Spirit were sent on a mission. The students of class crescent moon were now all sitting in their seats bored out of their minds.

"Why the hell are we still in here?" Soul asked to know one in particular. Maka shrugged.

"We have to stay in here until class time is over," she said. Soul groaned.

"I can't take an hour of this shit!" he said. Black Star stood on the desk he was sitting at.

"No need to worry Soul, if you spend all of your time starring at me then it will go quicker! HAHAHA!" he yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Black Star!" Kid loudly said. He put his head down on the desk and hoped that it stopped throbbing. Maka looked at him curiously.

"I know Black Star is obnoxious, but I didn't know that he was aggravating enough to give Kid a head ache," Soul said. Liz shook her head, which was also throbbing.

"We had a wild night last night," she said. Patty giggled wildly nodding her head.

"Why didn't you invite me? Did you go to a club?" Soul asked. Liz nodded.

"I don't understand. Kid's a shinigami. He can't get drunk therefore he can't have a hangover," Ox said coming out of no where.

"I don't have a hangover. I went to bed late last night," Kid explained.

"How late?" Crona asked.

"I don't even know," Kid said. Liz nodded.

"This is so friggin boring," Soul once again said leaning back into his seat.

"Listen up! THE BIG ME HAS AN IDEA!" Black Star yelled now currently on Stein's desk.

"When did he...?" Maka started.

"I wondered why he was quiet," Tsubaki said. Soul sat up, interested in what the assassin was going to say.

"What's the idea?" Liz asked. Black Star smiled and pointed to the ceiling.

"Dare or Dare!" he announced. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Don't you mean truth or Dare," she said.

"Heh no! Picking truth is for the weak!" Black Star said.

"How do we play it?" Soul asked. Black Star froze and slowly brought his hand down.

"I didn't think of that. Oh well," he said smiling. Liz groaned. Maka sighed.

"Alright who wants to play this?" Liz asked.

* * *

Liz, Ox, Kim, Harver, Jackie (I'm using her nick name), Black Star, Patty, Crona, Maka, Tsubaki, Kilik, Hiro, Thunder, Fire, Soul, and Kid were all near Stein's desk. Black Star was still standing on top of the desk.

"Are these all the people who are playing?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm not playing," Kid said. With his head on a desk.

"Yes you are," Black Star said. Soul looked up at Black Star.

"So are we just doing dares in the class room or all around the school?" he asked. Black Star smirked.

"It would be boring if we just did it in the classroom," Liz said. Crona nodded in agreement.

"Let's do both," Black Star said. Maka ran her hand through her hair.

"We need a way to play and rules," she said.

"How are we going to play this game?" Tsubaki asked. Black Star jumped off the desk.

"Kid, I leave you in charge of finding a way to play and the rules," he said. Kid slightly picked his head up.

"Fuck that shit,"he said "I refuse." Black Star groaned.

"Come on Kid," Soul said.

"Why me? I'm not even playing," Kid said. Liz walked to the desk he was at and forced him up by grabbing his hair. Black Star walked over as well.

"Kid it's your thing. Shinigami's are suppose to balance out things, give rules, and restore order," Black Star said "but I'm a better god than you because it was my idea to make you make up the rules." Kid rolled his eyes.

"No," he said. Liz was getting aggravated she slammed his head on the desk.

"If you don't play I'll tie you up and tilt all of the paintings in the foyer!" she threatened.

"NO!" Kid yelled. Black Star smiled smugly.

"So Kid what are the rules?" he asked as Liz let go of Kid's hair. They went closer to Stein desk and by everyone else.

"Okay well, it's going to be very similar to truth or dare. The person that does the dare will ask someone else to do a dare and so on. If you get asked a dare that you don't want to do then you can take an alternative dare and chose between the two. Dares can also be done in pairs. If a person fails to complete their dare, then they're out," Kid explained. Everyone agreed to the rules.

"Wow, you just came up with that on the spot?" Tsubaki asked. Kid nodded looking bored. Maka clasped her hands together.

"How will we know if someone completes their dare or not? We all can't go lurking around the school," she said. Soul nodded.

"Yea that would look weird," he said. Kid sighed. He walked up to a full length mirror that was conveniently by Stein's desk. He lightly tapped the surface. It began to ripple and glow, then an image appeared of all of them in the class room. Black Star pointed at it.

"Ha! I can see us! Crona has a huge ass!" he said. Crona blushed and Maka rolled her eyes.

"The mirror will show the person who's doing their dare. It's kind of like when my father watches people on their missions,"Kid explained.

"That makes since," Soul said. Liz shrugged.

"Whatever," she said. Black Star put his arm around Kid's shoulders.

"It would be less fun if you weren't involved Kid!" he said "Aren't I amazing for getting Kid to play!" Kid sighed.

"Why do you always yell?" Crona asked.

"Pfft...I was the one who got Kid to play," Liz mumbled. Soul sat on top of the desk.

"Hey Ox! tell your group to come over here we're about to play!" Soul called.

* * *

Everyone who was playing all sat around Stein's desk, where Black Star was once again standing on.

"I'll go first!" the blue haired assassin yelled "I dare Kim!" he said. Kim looked up when her name was called.

"M-Me," she stuttered off guard. Black Star nodded.

"Yep! I dare you to kiss Ox," he said giving Ox a thumbs up who happily returned it. Kim angrily crossed her arms.

"I'll take an alternative dare," she said. Ox practically collapsed from his sitting position.

"K-Kim," he called out reaching towards her. Black Star bent down a little so that he could look at Kim more in her face.

"Kiss Crona," he said. Crona nervously looked at Black Star upon hearing his name. Kim smirked in Black Star's face.

"Fine," she said and walked over to the lavender head. Crona nervously looked at her. A blush was apparent on his face. Kim smiled at him then gently pecked his cheek.

"That's cheating!" Black Star yelled pointing a finger at her accusingly. Kim smirked at him.

"You didn't say where or how long," she said while returning to her seat and giving Black Star a smug look. "Alright my turn. I dare Maka." Maka looked at her slightly dazed.

"Did someone say my name?" she asked. Kim nodded.

"I dare you to get out a small mirror and call your dad. Tell him that you love him," she said. Maka's eyes widened.

"Fuck no! I rather have Kid shoot me with Liz and Patty then do that," she said. Kim smiled at her.

"I take that as you rather take an alternative dare. Alright I dare you to go out in front of Shibusen and yell..." Kim leaned in and whispered into Maka's ear. Maka's eyes widened.

"Well I guess it's better than my first dare," she said after Kim pulled away. Maka then got up and left the classroom. The mirrior follwed her every move. She continued to walk until she reached the entrance out in the front of Shibusen. She cleared her throat to delay time.

"KISHEN ASHURA!" She yelled as loud as she could, since Kim made sure to tell her all of the specifics of the dare "I WILL AVENGE YOU! I WAS THE ONE TO KILL YOU AND FOR THAT I AM SORRY! SO IN YOUR HONER I SHALL DESTROY DEATH! ALL HAIL ASHURA! ALL HAIL ASHURA!" Once Maka was done she sighed in relief and ran back to the classroom embarressed. Everyone burst out in laughter.

"Good job Kim!" Liz said between laughes. Maka crepet into the classroom like a theif while all the others who wern't playing starred at her in silence.

"Are you happy Kim?" she asked. Kim picked herself from the floor. She and everyone else had fallen on it due to laughter.

"Yep!" she said. Maka growled.

"Will Maka Albarn of class cresent moon please report to the Death room. I repeat will Maka Albarn..." Maka looked at the intercom in shock. Everyone started laughing again.

"Thanks alot Kim," she said and slowly made her way to the Death room in fear.

"That was hilarious!" Black Star said.

"Since Maka left, who's going to give another dare?" Soul asked. Killik stood up.

"I'll do it," he said. "I dare Soul and Patty." Liz stood up.

"You can't dare two people," she said. Kid also stood up.

"Yeah you can, but the dare has to involve both of them. Meaning it can't be two separete dares," he explained. Killik nodded.

"So, what's our dare?" Soul asked. Killik smirked.

"I dare you to turn your arm into a scythe go up to Sid and act like you're going to kill Patty unless he gives you an A on the last test we took," he said. Soul looked at him weirdly.

"Why would I threaten to kill Patty over a stupid grade?" he asked. Killik smiled.

"That's the point," he said. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Are you in for this Patty?" he asked. Patty nodded.

"Hell Yea!" she said.

"Alright lets go," he said. He and Patty walked out the class room with the mirror showing them. After much walking they had finally made it to where Sid was. He was talking around the corner in a hallway with Nygus.

"Let's go Patty," Soul said turning his arm into a scythe.

"Do you really think Sid is going to believe this?" Kid asked watching them through the mirror. Liz shugged.

"Maybe," Tsubaki said. Soul jumped from behind the corner holding the blade against Patty's neck. Sid and Nygus jumped back a bit.

"What's going on?" Sid asked. Soul and Patty moved closer.

"I want an A," Soul said. Nygus and Sid looked at him questionably.

"An A?" Nygus asked. Soul nodded.

"I'll Kill Patty if you don't give me an A on the last test that we took," he said. Soul was nervous and scarred because it looked like Sid and Nygus were actually believing it, and he made she his acting was crappy on purpose. Patty's cries for help didn't make it any better.

"Help me!" Patty yelled. Sid looked at Nygus.

"Just put your arm down and we can talk about this," she said in a calm voice. Soul didn't know what to do next. Sid was quick to react.

"Okay he's not moving. Code green," he said. Nygus nodded. Soul was about to ask about this 'code green', but everything to him went Black and fuzzy. Sid had stuck him with a tranquilizer.

"Come on Patty," Nygus said taking her to the hospital area of Shibusen (I don't know what it's called.) while Sid dragged Soul's body to the death room.

Everyone who was playing truth or dare in the classroom starred at the mirror in silence and surprise until Black Star started laughing.

"Pfft...that's good for them," he said. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Maka and Soul are both in danger and Patty in being questioned in the infirmary. Why does everything we do end in disaster?" Kid asked to no one.

"It didn't end yet!" Black Star said while jumping from the desk.

"Who's going to ask the dare now?" Crona asked. Black Star smiled.

"I Will!" he said "Since my dare didn't do any harm. I dare both Kid and Harver!" Kid rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up and tell us," he said. Harver nodded. Black Star smirked at them.

"I dare you to go to Lord Death and tell him that the two of you are in love and that you're going to make your relationship official tonight, and I want Kid to do all of the talking!" he yelled. Kid and Harver's eyes widened.

"I'm not gay!" Kid said in defense.

"Neither am I!" Harver said. Black Star sat on Stein's desk.

"Your alternative dare is to kiss for ten seconds on the lips," he said. Kid and Harver turned to each other in mild shock.

"Let's go to the death room," Harver said. Kid nodded.

"Good idea," he said then they walked together in silence. Jackie smirked.

"Great dare Black Star! This will be funny," she said.

"I wonder how Lord Death will take the news," Liz said. By that time Kid and Harver had made it to the death room. Kid didn't need permission to enter, so he just walked in and Harver followed. They made it to the platform. Maka and Soul were no where in sight. Lord Death bounced around in front of them.

"Hello my adorable son! Oh and hello Harver!" he greeted. Kid cleared his throat blushing a little at the 'adorable' comment.

"Father there's something I need to tell you," Kid said. He was nervous and scarred; however he didn't let it show.

"What is it?" Lord Death asked titling his head to the side. Harver looked at Lord Death nervously.

"Harver and I love each other, and we're going to commemorate it tonight," he said. Lord Death stayed in silence for a little then he bounced a bit.

"That's great son! I'm so happy for you!" he said. Kid looked at his father shocked.

"R-Really?" he asked.

"Yep!" Lord Death said.

"You see nothing went wrong," Black Star smugly said while looking at the mirror. After that Lord Death did something unexpected he knocked both Kid and Harver out then he called for Sid and Nygus.

"What the fuck?" Liz said starring wide eyed at the mirror as did everyone else. Moments later Sid and Nygus came in.

"Nygus, take Kid to the hospital area. When Stein comes back he is going to give him some major brain surgery," Lord Death said "and Sid erase Harver's memory. Make it so that it seems like he and my son never met."

"Yes shinigami-sama," Sid and Nygus simultaneously said then left the Death room to complete their tasks.

"Oh my god!" Tsubaki said then the mirror faded out because it was following both Harver and Kid and they got separated.

"I don't think this game is safe anymore," Hiro said. Liz turned around.

"What should we do Black Star?" she asked. Black Star was leaning over the desk not facing everyone. Then he turned around with a smile on his face.

"I don't know about you guys but this dare game is so boring. It isn't extreme or exciting enough! I know a game that's vicious, exciting, and wild," he said.

* * *

It was now five minutes until they were suppose to change classes. Stein sighed. He and Spirit had finished their mission early. He opened his class door and walked in to find some of his students playing an extreme and vicious game of UNO.

* * *

This was very long. I didn't stop while writing this I just wrote it all in one sitting. What's wrong with me!

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy!

* * *

**I've Never**

* * *

It was a Saturday evening. Everything was calm in Death City. There were no kishen eggs to deal with and no one had any missions to attend to. Everyone had decided to go to Gallows Mansion because it was the weekend. Normally they'd go to Maka and Soul's apartment seeing as it was the usual hang out spot for them, but Kid, Liz, and Patty decided to host this time. It was around eight when everyone arrived. They talked, but after awhile it grew boring with everything being the same old, same old. As the evening went on Liz came out with various different types of alcohol."Alright everyone," she said "choose your ammo because we're going to play a game of I've Never!" Black Star jumped up.

"Yahoo!" he yelled making the blonde/brunette wonder if he should even be given alcohol. Maka looked up at Liz puzzled.

"Care to explain the rules?" She asked. Liz was about to explain, but Soul took the floor.

"I'll explain," he said "Someone says something that they haven't done, and if you've done it you take a drink." Maka nodded.

"Seems simple," she said. Liz smiled deviously.

"The drunker we get the funnier it'll be," she said. Tsubaki laughed nervously, not wanting to get drunk. In her mind she prayed that people will go to the extreme when they say the things that they haven't done.

"Well, it's a good thing I can't get drunk," Kid thought aloud. Knowing that there was some good in not being able to die his hair. Liz bent down from her standing position to look Kid in the eye.

"Kid, you're not a full Shinigami yet, so we'll just see how much you can take," she said. Black Star jumped on top of the coffee table startling everyone.

"I'm too much of a god, so I know I won't get drunk!" he yelled. Everyone rolled their eyes at his statement.

"Get down, idiot," Soul said holding his head.

"I want to go first!" Patty yelled. And just like that the game had started. "I've never walked around town on my hands hunting for goblins!" Everyone froze at Patty's imagination. Knowing the younger Thompson sister something like this wasn't uncommon, so no one was that shell shocked. Since no one took a drink the game went on.

"I guess we're going clockwise," Soul said "I've never...sniffed cocaine." To no one's surprise Liz and Patty took a drink, but what really made every gasp in shock was when Tsubaki shamefully tipped her cup back.

"T-Tsubaki!" Maka stuttered. Said weapon blushed from embarrassment.

"What happened?" Kid asked. Tsubaki smiled a little.

"Well...," she began

* * *

Flashback

"This party is amazing! Yahoo!" Black Star yelled running around the club. Tsubaki smiled nervously at him. When will he ever learn. Black Star was always a reckless person. He always had to be the center of attention. It only made sense to him in his self centered little world. When he was with Soul ,however, the danger of him doing something wrong was increased. Tsubaki had grown quite accustomed to Black Star's craziness, so she just went along with it. Plus it was always her job to pick up whatever mess he had created and apologize to anyone that he had offended. Tsubaki sighed, hoping that her meister didn't do anything too chaotic Her distress ,however, seemed to catch interest of the people around her."Hey, is that guy with you?" a tall brunette asked pointing towards Black Star. Tsubaki nodded.

"He must be a real hand full,"a shorter blonde said "how do you deal with that?" Tsubaki smiled.

"Well...I've learned to cope," she said. A red head that was standing next to the brunette and blonde smiled and whispered something to her friends they nodded in response.

"Hey, my friend just gave me an idea to help calm your nerves," the brunette said "come on into the bathroom." Tsubaki looked back at Black Star who was now spinning around on a pole. She looked back at the three girls and nodded.

"Sure," she said following them.

Flashback end

* * *

"and then...well...it just happened," she finished. Everyone in the circle was still starring at her in shock. Soul was the first to respond.

"That doesn't surprise me. Black Star you are crazy enough to make Tsubaki do drugs. Congratulations," he said clapping his hands sarcastically.

"Whatever," the assassin said in response while rolling his eyes.

"Let's continue playing," Maka offered trying to change the subject "umm...Black Star you're next." Black Star smiled upon it being his turn.

"I've never been a mortal!" he yelled getting on the coffee table. Everyone once again rolled their eyes at Black Star's actions. They all took a drink, except Kid.

"Anyway..." Tsubaki said "it's my turn. I've never had sex in a public place." Everyone except Black Star and Maka took a drink.

"I want to know where you all did it!" Black Star yelled "A god like me should be able to do it everywhere at any time."

"A club," Liz said.

"A club and the mall!" Patty yelled.

"The mall, in the park, and at a hall where a party was being held," Soul said

"You did it at a park?" Kid asked. Soul nodded.

"Death City is fully of hotties that like to party!" he said. Maka's eyes turned evil and she Maka-Chopped him until he couldn't move.

"So where have you done it Kid?" Black Star asked. Kid blushed a little nervously.

"umm..well," he said.

"Come on," Black Star egged on.

"I've done it at Shibusen, at a club, at parties, and in the mall," he said.

"I didn't know that Shinigami's were so horny,"Black Star said "A God like ME can control his urges! HAHAHA!" Kid rolled his eyes. Maka cleared her throat to get everyone's attention being that it was her turn.

"I've never freaked out or got really scared during a scary movie," She said. Liz, Tsubaki and a very hesitant Black Star tipped their cups back.

"I'm surprised Black Star. I would have expected you to say that Gods like you don't get scarred," Kid said. Black Star scoffed.

"HA! At least I don't have three-" Black Star was interrupted when Soul quickly put his hand over his mouth.

"We really don't need Kid having a symmetry malfunction, now do we," he said. Black Star shrugged.

"Whatever," he said "anyway, next!"

"I've never," Kid began "spied on someone while they bathed or changed." Black Star, Soul, Liz, and surprisingly Maka took a drink.

"Okay, I'd expect this from Black Star and Soul, but not from Liz and certainly not from Maka," Tsubaki said. Maka blushed from embarrassment and Liz just shrugged.

"Well, Maka it looks like you need to be Soul-Chopped," Soul said while holding back fits of laughter unlike Black Star who was rolling on the floor while laughing. "Care to explain?" Soul asked. Maka pulled up her knees as an attempt to hide most of her face.

"I was curious," she said.

"Who did you look in on?" Black Star asked. Maka vigorously shook her head. Patty gave her a friendly push.

"Come on Maka, tell us," she said. Maka continued to shake her head.

"No!" she protested. Liz sighed.

"I'll tell you who I spied on if you tell," she offered. Maka hugged her knees closer to herself. She had let her curiosity get the best of her and she finally caved.

"Soul," she murmured lowly. Everyone had obviously heard, but Soul loved to mess with her.

"Huh? Can you repeat that?" he asked. Maka replied by colliding a heavy book against his skull.

"I said SOUL!" she yelled. Everyone else started cracking up.

"Oh my god Maka, you are such a hypocrite!" Black Star said rolling around.

"Shut up!" Maka yelled. Then in attempt to take the heat off herself she turned to Liz "Who did you spy on?" she asked. Liz stopped laughing so she could answer.

"Kid," she said as if it was the most innocent thing in the world. Said meister stood up.

"What!" he asked clearly shocked "Why?" Liz waved her hands absently.

"Sit down," she said "it's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is!" Kid protested "Why did you do it?"

"I'm pretty curious myself," Tsubaki added. Liz sighed growing very bored.

"I wanted to know if Shinigami's are bigger," she said. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Are they?" Maka asked. Liz smiled.

"You'll just have to find out for yourself," she said winking. Kid turned to her.

"No she won't!" he yelled.

"Enough about you perverts!" Black Star yelled standing on the back of the couch. (Their all sitting in a circle on the floor) "You should be talking about ME! Now on with the game!" he yelled jumping down and landing on Soul who was currently recovering from his previous Maka chop.

"My turn!" Liz called ignoring the glares that her pissed off meister was giving her "never have I ever been a virgin." To no one's surprise Maka took a drink.

"Of coarse," Soul said.

"That explains a lot," Patty added.

"Shut up!" Maka yelled.

* * *

As the night went on they started to grow more intoxicated. Everyone except Kid, Black Star, and Tsubaki were drunk.

"M-My turn!" Patty slurred. Kid grabbed her alcoholic substance from her hands.

"Maybe you need to try a drink that isn't so strong," he offered. Patty slapped him on the back and starting laughing.

"P-Patty's right!" Maka yelled although the younger Thompson sister hadn't really said anything "Kid, you need to stop -hic- b-being such an asymmetrical hypocrite!" Maka fell to her side from the loud slur. She tried to get back up but she failed miserably at doing so. Tsubaki sighed. Almost everyone had gotten drunk. Even Maka. She was still surprised that Maka ,being normally the sober one, agreed to this game. Tsubaki looked around at all of her drunk friends. She couldn't even feel sorry for anyone in here, except Kid who was about to have a break down from what Maka had said. To avoid any trouble she pushed the game forward.

"Go, Patty," she said. Patty nodded.

"I'll do something...very i-inappropriate!" she yelled "I've never had sex in front of someone!" Black Star sighed and brought his strong smelling liquid to his lips.

"Oh! I-hic- want to know that story!" Liz yelled.

"Me too," Tsubaki said crossing her arms.

"Well," Black Star began "It was at Kid's last party and everyone was so wasted."

* * *

Flashback

"C-Come on Tsubaki!" Black Star screamed. He had lost his weapon in the crowd of dancing and drunk people. He walked around Kid's house and stumbled up the stairs. "Tsubaki!" he called. He made his way to a guest room still looking for his partner. He went to plop down on the bed, but landed on two people instead that were making out.

"B-Black Star!" Black called removing herself from some random guy.

"Hey!" the assassin said laying on the bed "I s-see -hic- what you're d-doing, and trust me I can-I can do it way better than t-this guy!" A smile grew on Blair's face.

"Do you mean that you're going to play with me?" She asked. Black Star nodded "YAY!"

Flashback end

* * *

"W-Wait, you fucked B-Blair!" Soul asked. Black Star nodded. "S-She's a cat dude!" Black Star shrugged.

"Whatever," he said. Liz started laughing. As did Patty.

"It's Y-Your turn S-Soul," Maka drunkenly stuttered. Soul nodded.

"Maka it dirty!" Patty yelled.

"I've never been s-sucked off by a-by a girl while two girls had sex in f-front of me," he said. Everyone started laughing at it's craziness, except Kid who tipped his cup back trying to make sure no one noticed.

"What the hell Kid!" Black Star yelled. Kid shrugged.

"E-Explain Y-Yourself," Patty said. Kid blushed a bit.

"Well, I was at a club with you and Liz," he began.

* * *

Flashback

"Ohh, hot twins," Liz said while elbowing Patty "be right back Kid!" she called while walking off with her sister. Kid sighed. Girls were always like that. They focused on looks, money, and power. That's why he could never find anyone right for him. The DJ continued to play music and people continued to dance. Now that he thought about it he should have invited Soul or Black Star. They were always fun to hang around with. Even though they would probably cause chaos, especially when drunk, and he would have to be the one to pick up the pieces. Never the less, it would be much funner to do that, then to help his partners make other guys jealous, and guess which girls only want to use him. In the middle of his thoughts Kid was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Death The Kid?" it asked. Kid turned around to see a girl that he'd never seen before. 'How does she know my name' Kid though 'Oh.'

"Yes?" Kid asked. The girl giggled.

"You're even hotter in person," she said "anyway my friends and I were just wondering if you wanted to dance." They girl said motioning to two girls that were grinding on each other, and by doing so getting attention from the guys around them.

Flashback end

* * *

"Then we went back to Gallows Manor, and well...yea," Kid said. Patty started to giggle.

"Y-You're my wing m-man the next time we g-go partying," Soul said. Black Star scoffed.

"I bet I could make girls have an orgy in front of me!" he yelled. Tsubaki rolled her eyes.

"Who's turn is it now?" she asked.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
